Vine the Hybrid
please do not tamper with this page. EnigmaTheHybrid Vine may not be the most responsible dragonet, but they do like to consider themself the "funnest" of them all. Vine is a mutt-y hybrid who loves making those around her smile, even if it's not in the best ways. She has an obscure sense of humor and a muttled sense of right and wrong, but such is the way of growing dragonets. : Appearance Vine is a small dragonet for their age. They make up for their stort stature with their snake like length and big personality. Their scales are both plated and small in awkward ways that restricts their movement. The edges of their scales are sharp and they nick themselves and others easily. Their plated scales are tougher and have more trouble changing colors than the rest of them, which can shift to whatever she desires. These plated scales are often reddish brown, but the rest of their scales are often paler and more yellow. Vine has feathers behind their ears like a RainWing or IceWing, but they have a texture that is more like rough long fur rather than feathers. Their horns haven't properly grown in yet, but they're beginning to curl near the tips. Their ears are long like a SandWing's, but flop like a bunny to the sides of their rounded face. Her wings are long and narrow and while she may not be the strongest flier, they greatly prefer climbing. It helps her their claws are curled and sharp to do so. Vine has a silver necklace which has a piece of a clear quartz. : Personality Still being a young, growing dragonet, Vine is childish and quite snappy. They enjoy and focus on having fun, first and foremost. She doesn't like being told what to do and often times ignores authority. They abide by their own rules with the goal to make themself and other people smile. Vine considers herself quite the jokester. She's not above petty pranks or jokes at the expense of others. They just tend to think as long as someone's laughing, a joke is worth it. At the same time, they do own up and apologize for hurting someone's feelings if she can tell they're genuinely upset. It often comes with hesitation, but when their delayed guilt it hits them, they will acknowledge it. Most of their jokes are harmless, however, and they simply say obscure phrases that confuse and catch people off guard. They laugh at the strangest concepts and can get caught in long laughing fits over random things. Vine is absolutely independent. They were spoiled a bit as a dragonet and she's used to getting what she wants. When dragons don't see eye to eye with her, she'll put up a fight and gets defensive. She doesn't like to be doubted and likes to be right, especially when they stir up arguments. : Talents Vine values her SkyWing and RainWing blood. They love heights and climbing and they've perfected the art of falling with fashion. They can climb and navigate heights easily, and her sense of balance is constantly improving. It takes a lot for her to topple over on steep slopes (but it's not unrealistic). She can fly, she just doesn't enjoy the feeling and struggles getting off the ground. While the ground may be easy enough to balance on, it's hard for them to get a sense in the air and end up tripping over the air and glide down less than elegantly. Vine has muddy blood but acquired fire breath from their parents. They also have traces of venom, however, these venomous glands have spread into a toxic "sweat" that can infect dragons if their scales nick someone. The venom isn't seriously damaging, but it can cause a nasty infection if it isn't washed out. Vine's necklace has shown strange behavior, some of which has included glowing and softly shaking after Vine has said something, usually if she's plotting a terrible terrible idea. It may not be obvious, but Vine is an animus dragon who prefers not to use their magic obsessively in order to make their pranks feel more authentic. Of course, using magic is cheating, unless it's warning you not to make awful mistakes. : History Vine was raised by a single parent by the name of Pyrope. They were left to raise their dragonet alone after having their metal workshop robbed by someone they were convinced loved them, and would contribute to their dream of working on bigger and more ambitious projects. These projects were quickly put on hold when they had to care for an egg and a workshop in shambles. Of course, Pyrope was never resentful of their dragonet and wanted to raise them to be happy and unspiteful of what may have happened in the past. Though, Pyrope is a bit at fault for validating most actions Vine made and often treated them a bit more than they could afford. They let their dragonet play and run in the mountains of the SkyWing kingdom villages and let them enjoy being a child. Vine helped in Pyrope's workshop and learned a few things about hardwork and crafting. They may have ended up using these skills for evil as they grew more mischievous as the got older, hiding Pyrope's tools and messing with the forges. It was around this time as well that Vine started discovering their magic abilities. Vine used their magic to mess with their parent, simple things like tools moving just out of reach, forges turning on by themselves, metal getting rubbery. Pyrope had been confused by these occurrences but never thought Vine as responsible. These pranks came to a halting stop after an awful accident. Vine had accidentally left one of Pyrope's favorite tools by a forge one day, a forge they had enchanted, and Pyrope had been reaching to get it when the forge furiously turned on by itself, setting fire to their arm. Vine had heard Pyrope calling for help and realized what was happening just in time to get aid and help their parent, and they had quickly come clean and apologized for what had happened. Pyrope was incredibly disappointed in Vine, but hadn't expressed anger, even if it was implied. They told them that their magic shouldn't be used so unpredictable and it could lead to dangerous things like that, which had nearly taken Pyrope's talon, and slowed down the shop by quite a lot. Pyrope had given Vine a necklace they had always worn and told them to use it to help them remember when they should and shouldn't use their magic. Vine may have been young, but they'll never forget that occurrence. Vine had started going to school and quickly grew tired of the boring routine and ached to go to out and play in their parent's forge again. They played pranks to entertain themselves and the dragonets around them, eventually moving on and messing with a few dragonets themselves. They often ignored the gentle warnings of their necklace, because people were having fun! What was the harm? But the constant reminder on their chest always ended up with them apologizing one way or another. They're still young and have these habits, but they do express genuine care for some things. They had come out as bigender soon after understanding what it was and gave a preference for her pronouns, in which her parent quickly accepted and encouraged. Vine has grown more habits, however, of laughing at the strangest things, telling others and their parent of references no one quite understands. It has gotten a laugh more than once, however, and their parent and teachers have encouraged her to make more jokes like that. Though they've always hated teachers giving their opinion on how she should behave, she enjoys it enough to share with the teachers anyway. : Trivia ::*Only ever goes to school willingly to see the class pets ::*As much as they like making loud noises, they can Really irritate her ::*Likes "hunting" but only catching animals to look at them ::**CANNOT eat prey she's seen been killed ::*Wants to live on a farm, as like a daydreamy jokey way ::**Asked to get a goat or chickens in the past. Pyrope's "thinking" about it ::*She's set her frill on fire more than once : Relationships :: Pyrope - Parent :Vine loves her parent very, very much! While she may be a bit unclear showing it, she does admire them and wants them to be proud of her. They have a good relationship, even after the accident that other parents might throw back in their children's face, but Vine did take the initiative to help out more often and contribute to their livelihood. Pyrope, likewise, cares about their daughter and only wants the best for her, even if it's a bit hard to understand what they say or mean half the time. Regardless, they're very close and couldn't manage without the other. Category:Hybrids Category:SkyWings Category:RainWings Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:LGBT+ Category:Animus Category:Occupation (Student)